Aang and Katara spending the day together
by Maikuma
Summary: Aang finds penguins which he really love so much,then Aang and Katara both go exploring in the woods.


Hey every one this is my first time writing a story, so I hope you like it, alright. Please just give me reviews so I know i'm doing ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I wish I did because Avatar rules; oh yeah!

As the sun was rising behind the Ice Mountains; Katara was just getting out of her tent to enjoy the nice beautiful breeze of the wind. When;"BANG" Aang comes out of nowhere; screaming his lungs out. "What's wrong Aang?" Katara askes. "Hmmm; penguins, I found penguins!" " I love riding penguins because it's so much FUN!"

"Hey Katara, would you like to go penguin riding with me?" Yeah, sure I suppose since it's such a beautiful day today. " Hey Katara I bet I can reach the Ice Mountains first then you!" "What ever Aang; girls are a lot faster than guys are."

"Alright Katara; on your mark gets set GO!"

( There they both go Katara and Aang; racing each other to the ice mountains. Let's see who wins/makes it first.)

As Aang and Katara were running as fast as they can, Aang trips over a small rock that was sticking out of the ground. Katara turns around and sees that Aang has fallen down and starts laughing. So Katara continues running; she's so close reaching to the Ice Mountains, when "BANG" Aang comes running from behind Katara; Aang soon catches up with Katara and as Katara turns around, she sees Aang running right towards her; Aang runs a bit to close to Katara, that Katara falls down along with Aang and they both go rolling down together to the Ice Mountains.

Once they both reached the Ice Mountains; Aang and Katara both get up and say: "Man was that so fun." "Yeah it sure was,but not as much as riding on a penguin." Aang says.

"Well Katara, here we are now." "Now let's go look for some good o'le penguins for us to ride on." "Alright;" Katara says.

Aang goes running off to look for some penguins, while Katara stands around looking for some penguins from where she's at.

Soon enough Aang comes back with one penguin and askes Katara; "so did you find one?" "Hmmm no not really; there's so many of them, that I can't decide."

"Hey; well since you didn't find one, why don't you come and ride with me on this penguin."

---- Thinking for awhile; Aang thinks maybe Katara might say "no" since I'm a guy and all, but then maybe she might say "yes".

---- Aang thinks to himself; "I like Katara and I do anything just to be with her and riding on a penguin!" "OH MY GOD," she'll be sitting right behind me and she'll be hugging me, holding me tightly so she won't fall.

---- Oh god please, I hope she says "yes" and rides with me. "It'll be like a dream come true."

"Well Katara, have you made up your mind or we can always find you a penguin."

"Hmmm, hold on let me think for a moment; Aang"

"Alright;" Aang says.

---- Thinking for a moment; Katara thinks hmmm… should I ride with Aang or not, maybe Aang might think I like him, but what if he already knows, o'le well. Well, he is my friend and all and I wouldn't want to disappoint him in anyway. "Why not; I'll do it."

"Aang" Yeah, what Katara "Hmmm, sure why not I'll ride with you on your penguin; "alright Aang," Katara says.

"Alright;" Aang says.

"Ok, hop on Katara."

Katara hops on with Aang and at first she felt a bit kind of weird, but then she thought hmmm… "I never thought I'd be this close to Aang."

On thee other hand once Katara got on behind Aang; Aang got so nervous he thought hmmm… "Oh my god she's right behind me, oh yeah!"

Once they were settled Aang said, "alright here we go down this slope Katara, so hold on tightly."

"Awe… Wee…" Aang and Katara say. This is so much fun; Katara and Aang say once they reached the bottom of the slope.

"Hey Katara; why don't we go exploring in the woods and see what we find"

"Alright Aang," Katara says.

"I heard that there's a secret cave some where out in the woods," Aang tells Katara.

--- Thinking for a while Aangs thinks to himself, hmmm… yeah "the cave of love." "People say that when you take the person you love in there, they kiss you."

---- Sorry guys, but I got to go for know. Yeah I know just when it was getting somewhat interesting right. I just love to keep people in suspence. Ha ha ha ha lol. I'll continue this later on. Bye!


End file.
